


Maintenance

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Nostalgia, care and comfort, commentfic, kup telling stories, maintenance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a little ficbit for <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://ultharkitty.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://ultharkitty.livejournal.com/"><b>ultharkitty</b></a>'s DW <a href="http://ultharkitty.dreamwidth.org/32016.html">commentfic and art party</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> just a little ficbit for [](http://ultharkitty.livejournal.com/profile)[**ultharkitty**](http://ultharkitty.livejournal.com/)'s DW [commentfic and art party](http://ultharkitty.dreamwidth.org/32016.html).

Title: Maintenance  
Universe: G1  
Rating: G  
Characters: Kup, Metroplex  
Content Advisory: fluff, Kup being a little sentimental  
Notes: just a little ficbit for [](http://ultharkitty.livejournal.com/profile)[**ultharkitty**](http://ultharkitty.livejournal.com/)'s DW [commentfic and art party](http://ultharkitty.dreamwidth.org/32016.html).

  
Metroplex rumbled happily as Kup reached inside an inconveniently located transformation hinge and drew out several large pieces of debris. The eldest of the Earth-based Autobots worked wiht steady hands and careful fingers, making sure even the smallest irritant was removed from the hinge. Then Kup carefully re-lubricated the joint, ensuring that it would cause no further problems when Metroplex was required to transform again.

"Thank you, Kup." Metroplex flexed the joint just slightly--not enough to disturb his residents, but enough to ensure the lubricant had moved into the places that needed it. "I did not wish to wake First Aid and Scamper's arms were too short to reach the effected area."

"My pleasure, big guy. You got any other problem spots I should know about?"

"They are nothing that cannot wait for First Aid to look at."

"None of that slag, lad." Kup rapped sharply on the wall panel next to him. "If you've got problems, let's get them fixed. I may not be a medic, but I do know basic maintenance. You don't need to wait for First Aid any time you need a tune up, you know."

Metroplex was quiet as he thought about that for a moment. It _was_ simple maintenance and did not necessarily require a medic. And Kup was offering his assistance freely. "There is a group of floor plates that have warped out of place near Perceptor's laboratory. They are not painful, but they trip him often."

"All right. Let me get some tools out of storage and we'll get that taken care of." Kup patted the wall more soothingly this time, as if easing the sting of his earlier disciplinary slap. "I'll make sure you're solid as steel again."

"Thank you." Metroplex paused for a moment. "Why are you so insistent, Kup? It is only minor maintenance and does not pain me."

"Even you're too young to remember." Kup's voice was wistful. "In my day, our cityformers took care of us and we made sure we took good care of them back."  



End file.
